


来自乐购的特斯拉

by shawnordaisy



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Developing Relationship, Dogs, English Bulldogs, Fluff, Gen, M/M, One Shot, Puppies, pre slash, puppy fluff, pure fluff
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-03
Updated: 2014-08-03
Packaged: 2018-02-11 13:31:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2070066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shawnordaisy/pseuds/shawnordaisy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>他不知道自己是着了什么魔会做出这件事。他不该这么做的理由成千上万，有一半都是关于此刻就在他们的厨房里的家伙的。但约翰不管不顾地就是这么做了。</p>
<p>乐购前面放着一个硬纸箱，一个侧翼上写着黑色的大字“求包养”。</p>
            </blockquote>





	来自乐购的特斯拉

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Tesco's Tesla](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2042022) by [GrayceAdamsArchive](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrayceAdamsArchive/pseuds/GrayceAdamsArchive). 



他不知道自己是着了什么魔会做出这件事。他不该这么做的理由成千上万，有一半都是关于此刻就在他们的厨房里的家伙的。但约翰不管不顾地就是这么做了。

乐购前面放着一个硬纸箱，一个侧翼上写着黑色的大字“求包养”【没错这是译者在卖萌】。他抵抗住了挤过去的诱惑，因为那有三个小萝莉围在那里咯咯笑着轻声呼唤着，而她们的父母则在徒劳地试图将她们拉走。约翰买了豆子、面包和牛奶，因为他们前两者没有储备了而后者则应征去做了实验。约翰离开乐购时那箱子还在那里，而原来在那里围观的一家人已经走了。约翰抑制不住自己的好奇心，看向了箱子里。

写字楼面是一直小狗，白棕相间，小腿短粗，身上满是褶皱。那小家伙在箱底东闻西嗅，轻轻地发出呜呜声。发现约翰在看着它以后，小狗开始扭动着，先是呜咽而后大声吠叫起来，想要保持他对它的注意力。约翰感受到了嘴角的笑意，无法抗拒这短小的小家伙与生俱来的小狗狗魅力。

小狗抬头朝他吠叫着，在箱底不住蹦跶着，想让约翰和它一起玩耍。医生露齿而笑放弃了抵抗，把手伸进箱子里摩挲着狗狗的头。约翰不养狗已经很久了。自从夏洛克闯进他的人生以后他就没动过这个念头，生怕那家伙会拿可怜的小动物来做实验。那，当然，是迈克罗夫特在一个下午抖落出红胡子的故事以前的事，那次夏洛克真是又气又尴尬。约翰此前可从没想过那个小福尔摩斯会是个汪星人，但夏洛克一如既往地以让约翰吃惊为己任。这人有一段和狗狗的亲密史可完全不是约翰从他那好管闲事的兄长那里听到的最糟的事。

约翰叹了口气拍了拍狗狗的头。他永远也不能把一只狗带回贝克街。夏洛克很清楚地表达了他不想要一个儿时宠物的替代品的意愿，而他也完全不清楚哈德森太太会对一只出现在房子里的斗牛犬作何观感。

“对不起啦，小家伙，”约翰说道，在离开乐购往家走前确认了一下他该买的都买了。才走开三步，天就开始下起雨来。约翰停住脚步叹了口气，垂下头撅了下嘴【萌的嘞！】狗狗在他身后的纸箱中抱怨着，而约翰在转身前深吸一口气，然后朝着纸箱齐步走了过去。里面那只小小的英式斗牛犬用它那双大大的棕色眼睛向上看着他，用一种让人心疼的满怀希望的方式摇着他短短的尾巴。

“噢，活见鬼，”约翰咒骂道，把手伸进纸箱报出狗狗然后把它包金自己的大衣里。他又不能把这无助的小东西留在雨里让他冻死。

这就是约翰发觉自己一手拎满杂货一手确保那只蠕动着的狗狗老老实实呆在外套怀里急匆匆赶回贝克街的故事。  
~oOo~

约翰上楼时夏洛克正躺在沙发上呈思考姿，他老人家在约翰气喘吁吁骂骂咧咧走进厨房把杂货放在奇迹般整洁的桌子上并把蠕动着的狗狗塞回大衣里藏起来时连动都没动。医生回头瞥了一眼夏洛克躺着的沙发，意识到他正沉浸在自己的世界里不能自拔。约翰淘气地咧嘴一笑，操起离他最近的能打结的东西（那玩意是几星期前夏洛克的某个实验用到的的织物剩下的部分）然后好说歹说给狗狗打了个随性的蝴蝶结。

夏洛克都没有意识到约翰的靠近，也什么都没有怀疑，直到约翰把不安分地喘息着的狗狗放在了他的胸膛上。侦探大人吓了一跳差点把狗狗丢到一边，然后从自己的思维宫殿里出来瞪着坐在自己胸膛上小小的毛茸茸的头上还顶着个蝴蝶结的生物。

“约翰……”夏洛克缓缓地说道，扭头看向急切地等在咖啡桌旁的医生。“这是谁的狗？”

 

“我们的，”约翰咧嘴笑着。“在乐购那里发现他的。【军医用的就是him】我想……嗯。我想我没怎么考虑这件事。但他是最后一个了，而且天开始下雨了，所以我……就这样。他是我们的狗。”夏洛克瞪着他，好像他疯了一样。

“你给我们弄过了条狗，”他缓慢地重复道，好像他不能完全相信约翰是认真的。

“对。等雨停了我就去给他弄来所有他需要的东西，明天带他去看兽医，然后我们……给他……取个名字……？夏洛克？”约翰的声音渐渐随风而逝，因为大侦探坐了起来飞快地把狗狗放在了地板上，脸上是一副莫测高深的表情。狗狗看起来倒是一点儿不介意，好奇地到处嗅着，然后最终扭出了那个蝴蝶结。

“我从来没说过我想要一只狗，”夏洛克说道，他的声音平淡坚硬，眼睛瞪着那团皱巴巴的白加棕探索着他们的客厅。约翰咽了下口水把手伸进衣兜里。

“是啊，我知道，”约翰咬了咬嘴唇然后叹了口气。“我……对。好吧。那我就……”约翰尴尬地清了清喉咙然后走回厨房，作为他匆忙的退却的借口烧起了水。好吧，喵的。这正是他不想看到的事情的发展方式。竟然觉得带给夏洛克一只小狗是个好主意，他的脑袋是掉进哪个次元了啊？

约翰自动泡了两杯茶，还收起了他买回来的杂货，然后端着两杯茶走回客厅，打算着告诉夏洛克他会尽快给狗狗找个新家的。

然而，他在半路死死地站住了，一手拿着一杯茶，下巴都掉下来了，因为他看见夏洛克坐在沙发边上低头凝视着小狗，而他正坐在自己的脚上回盯着他。狗狗在侦探审视的目光下开心地扭着，做着那种开心的狗在兴奋时会做出的那种萌蠢的蹦蹦跳跳转圈圈。夏洛克笑得软软的，一种约翰从没见过的甜美的笑容，然后伸下一只大大的手捧起了小狗更细致地检视着。狗狗舔着他的鼻子的脸颊，弄得夏洛克笑了起来，笑得安静但深沉，而约翰只觉得自己的心都化掉了。现在他可怎么都不可能把狗狗送走了。

约翰把夏洛克的茶放在他旁边的咖啡桌上，大侦探吓了一跳，脸上因为被发现了脆弱的时刻而染上一层动人的绯红。他清了清喉咙，在约翰做到椅子里时放下了小狗然后端起了茶。小斗牛犬蹦跳着跑过地板扑到了医生的脚上，约翰咯咯笑着用脚趾把狗狗翻了个身然后揉着那小淘气包的肚皮。

“一只狗，约翰，”夏洛克沉思着说道。“在【过日子】过了这么久以后，你怎么还是能让我惊讶呢？”

“你是什么意思？”约翰心不在焉地问，一边看着狗狗嚼着他脚趾上的袜子。这个习惯很快就值得商讨一番了。约翰的袜子拜夏洛克的疯狂实验所赐已经损失的够多了，他不需要再来一条吃袜子的狗狗。那样的话光是买袜子就够他破产的了。

大侦探摇了摇头喝了几口茶，然后把茶杯放到一边把狗狗叫到身边，看着它蹒跚地爬到他的脚边跳了上去，脸上带着喜爱而又苦乐参半的微笑。

“门捷列夫，”夏洛克缓缓地说着，轻搔着狗狗的耳后。

“门结啥？”约翰说着抬起了眉毛。

“德米特里•门捷列夫，”夏洛克重复道。“俄国化学家和发明家。他用公式表达了元素周期的规律并创造出了最早的元素周期表之一。”

“门捷列夫太复杂了，”约翰在夏洛克把小狗捧回大腿上、用一种不符合他一贯形象的柔情姿态抱着它的时候评论道。

“嗯……”夏洛克沉思着。“反正，我们不会叫他‘菲多’。”约翰咧嘴笑了。

“在我看来他像是个该叫泰迪的家伙，”他说道，然后接到了夏洛克的一个有些被冒犯了的眼神。

“普通，无聊。”

“那，你为什么不给他挑个好点的名字呢，爱因斯坦，”约翰好脾气地嘟囔着。

“特斯拉，尼古拉•特斯拉，”【尼古拉•特斯拉（Nikola Tesla，1856年－1943年），塞尔维亚裔美籍发明家、物理学家、机械工程师和电机工程师。他被认为是电力商业化的重要推动者， 并因主持设计了现代广泛应用的交流电力系统而最为人知。】夏洛克说道，让小狗扭动着爬出他的手着陆在地板上发出一声小小的“砰”。

“尼克！来这里，尼克！”约翰喊道，但是被小狗果断无视掉了，人家只是一直在夏洛克的椅子下面急切地嗅着。大侦探翻了个白眼，然后倾下身用手轻拍着地毯。

“特斯拉，”他呼唤道，而小狗抬起了头，在夏洛克又拍了拍地毯后跑了起来。

“哦，当然啦，他听你的，”约翰翻了个白眼。

“那是因为我没叫他‘尼克’，”夏洛克沾沾自喜，揉着小狗的肚子作为奖励。

“我真不能相信我们把狗叫做特斯拉，”约翰说道，捞起夏洛克的空杯子然后把两个杯子一起拿到水槽洗净。

医生在转过身发现夏洛克就站在他身后时差点吓掉一层皮，大侦探怀里还抱着小狗。俩大男人就眼对眼互相瞪着，过了一阵夏洛克终于开了口。

“谢谢你，约翰，”他说道，尴尬地朝下瞥了眼小狗。约翰觉得自己的整个神情都柔和了起来，看着大侦探尴尬地支吾着，对于展现感激或是喜爱都有些手足无措。

“别客气，夏洛克。”而那一刻，221B的一切都是那样完美。

当然，那一刻很快终结了，因为约翰发觉特斯拉学东西很快（“他是一条聪明极了的小狗，约翰！”“所有人都觉得他们的狗是世界上最聪明的，夏洛克！”），而那包括了学会当约翰早上没有及时带他出去时如何爬到楼上留下一份很味儿的礼物，以及无论他藏得多好，特斯拉总能找到一只他的袜子然后把它变成自己的磨牙棒。

但当夏洛克四仰八叉躺在沙发上而特斯拉四仰八叉趴在他修长的上腹，透过他被压着的脸大声打着鼾，而约翰足够勇敢到抬起夏洛克的双脚坐下然后把它们放到自己的大腿上以便更亲近他在这世上最在意的两个喘气的家伙的这一切变为常态时，约翰发现一切再一次变得完美之极。而以后的许多年，他一次又一次地感受着这种完美，一切都开始于他冲动地决定带回家一只扭动着的小小狗到贝克街221B的那一天。

END


End file.
